


Snowstorms and Red Bras

by altoinkblots



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altoinkblots/pseuds/altoinkblots
Summary: On her way out of Niima, Rey gets stuck in a snowstorm and slides off of the road. Armed only with a red bra and a half tank of gas, she huddles down until someone gets her.(hint: it's Ben)





	Snowstorms and Red Bras

The windshield wipers left streaks of ice across Rey’s windshield. Snow blew in flurries, illuminated by her yellow headlights, along with the wind blowing drifting snow across the empty freeway. Rey was going at a comfortable forty-five miles an hour, probably too fast. But this was her change to get out of Niima, and she wasn’t about to stay in that hellhole longer than she had to.

Both the front and back defrosters were on full blast and the radio was on, mostly playing static. Rey stared straight ahead, her gloved hands clutching the steering wheel. Three more miles. Three more miles and she’d be out of Niima and out of the county, and on her way to her new job in Chandrila. 

Her car hit a patch of ice, swerving into the other lane, but Rey quickly regained control of the vehicle and calmly guided it back into her own lane. Well, as calmly as she could manage given the circumstances. She gripped the steering wheel tighter. 

Through the static, a high, constant beep sounded. It sounded again, twice, before a woman’s voice said: “Severe winter storm warning with a severe wind chill advisory in effect for Takodana County.” She repeated the message twice more, with the same long beeps from before ending the message. 

Rey looked around outside. The snow had been falling at a near-constant pace for about an hour now, and she was inside a car. Yes, she’d be careful (she wasn’t an idiot), but she really,  _ really  _ needed to get out of Takodana County and into Chandrila. 

Her car hit another patch of ice, but this time she couldn’t get control of it. Knowing better than to slam on the breaks, she tried to guide the car back to where it was supposed to be, but it didn’t work. In slow motion, she saw her car do a complete 360 on the ice-covered freeway. It spun some more before spinning off of the road and slamming into a giant snowbank. Rey’s heart raced. The airbags hadn’t released, and the car had slammed into the snowbank from behind  _ and  _ on the driver’s side. 

“No no no no no!” cried Rey, unbuckling and trying her door. No use. It didn’t budge. “Crap,” she said, slamming on her door one last time for good measure.  _ Two  _ more miles. She had two more miles until Plutt no longer had any say over her. She slammed on the steering wheel, feeling hot tears prick the back of her eyes. She turned off her lights, not wanting to waste the battery, and put the car in park. She drove a tiny, five-seat car that was at least thirty years old. If she wanted to get out, someone would have to get her. 

She reached over for her discarded hat on the passenger’s seat and pulled it over her head. She had a half tank of gas left and it was nearly midnight. She might make it until morning, but if she didn’t, then she’d at least like to be warm. 

She climbed into the backseat, pulling down the armrest and opening the hatch that lead to the trunk. She felt around for her suitcase, finding the zipper. She unzipped it and started pulling her clothes out one by one. She didn’t have much, and what she did have disappointed her. She needed something to tie to the antenna as a way for someone to see her and maybe call for help.

_ There’s a chance that Plutt’ll find you _ , she said to herself.

“I’ll just have to take that chance then,” she said aloud. 

She pulled out a bright red bra. She didn’t even remember owning a bright red bra, let alone packing it in her haste. Unfortunately, it was the closest thing she had to an SOS signal. She groaned. This alone would take feminism back.

Bracing herself for the cold, she opened the passenger’s side door in the back, quickly tying the straps to the antenna. She hoped it would stay in the blowing wind, but her face felt like it was going to freeze off, so she went back into the warm car. 

Hours passed. Rey got very hungry and had to really use the bathroom, but she really didn’t want to leave her warm car again. Bit by bit the gas meter went down until around dawn, the yellow light came on. Rey closed her eyes. The snow had only gotten worse, nearly burying the car in the night. Somehow, the bra was still waving in the wind. 

Her gas ran out about ten minutes later. The car was still pretty warm and would stay warm for maybe another half hour. Rey prepared herself for the slow freeze. 

Just then she heard scraping against a window. She scrambled to the front seat and started hitting on it. The scraping grew more frantic, until Rey was able to see a man staring at her. His face was hidden by a hat and a ski mask, but he gingerly waved at her, letting her know it was okay. He soon dug out the door with a shovel, and with Rey kicking the frozen door and him pulling on it, they managed to open it. The man took his ski mask off, revealing a handsome face. He had a large nose and mouth, with several large freckles dotting his pale cheeks, and his nose was red and running, but he was cute.

“You okay?” he asked in a soft, deep voice.

“Now I am,” said Rey, climbing out of her car. 

“I, uh, saw your…” he pointed to the bra, his cheeks flushing.

“Yeah, it’s not mine. Well, I had it on me, but I don’t know how I got it.”

“Well, thank goodness you did. I don’t think I’d have seen you if you hadn’t.” He cleared his throat. “Uh, do you want a ride? I’m just on my way to Chandrila, I can drop you off anywhere if you like.”

“Chandrila is perfect,” she said.

“My name’s Ben,” said the man, offering his gloved hand out to her. She shook it.

“Rey.”

“Do you, uh, need anything in there?”

Rey looked back in her car at her meager possessions. Her money was in her coat pocket, along with her IDs and other necessary stuff. “No,” she said. 

Ben lead her back to his truck. He even opened the door for her. “So,” he said when they started moving. “What’s your story? Did I pick up a serial killer or something?”

Rey snorted. “No, I’m not a serial killer. I was, uh, getting out of a bad situation.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

She didn’t know why, but talking to Ben felt more natural than anything. So she did. She told him a watered-down version of living with Plutt (he was still a stranger, after all) and how she was able to get out, ending with spinning off of the road. 

Ben drove onto an exit, then making a left turn. 

“Where are we going?” asked Rey.

“Parent’s house. I was going there anyway, but figured you might want an actual bed and a warm meal. And besides, my parents will love you.”

Rey looked over at him. He glanced over, smiling slightly. 

“Thank you, Ben,” she said. “I don’t know how I can make it up to you.”

“Just don’t go spiraling off roads,” he said with a smirk.

“But then I wouldn’t have met you.”

Ben glanced over at her. “That’s fair. But I’d still like to get to know you more  _ without  _ having to rescue you from snow banks and red bras.”

Rey laughed, closing her eyes. Ben still drove on. He turned on the radio, leaving it soft so Rey could sleep. She dozed off easily; this was the most at-home she’d been in years.

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to write this in 30 minutes, but it ended up being 45. This did actually almost happen to me, but the road wasn't *that* slick.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading, and remember to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
